The Lone Dreamer
by lazywriter123
Summary: Voldemort won the war long ago and then Harry Potter was born. He was born with special powers and a strange aura. With his new guardian, he soon turns the tide and the war between the Dark and Light will rise again. Full summary in ch.1
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Author's note: I got this idea after playing an online game. The idea has been bugging me for weeks so I decided to put it down on paper…well electronic paper that is. So here you go and the prologue is basically a large summary of what's going on. **

Enjoy

**Prologue: **

_The Dark Lord Voldemort had the wizard world in the palm of his hand. The war between the light and dark had long since been lost and now the world was shrouded in darkness. Yet still many parts of the world were still rebellious. England, however, was another story. _

_Deatheaters patrolled cities, schools taught dark magic as well as other skills to become soldiers of the dark lord, and anyone who spoke ill of the lord were killed._

_It was a dark time indeed and very little had hope that the world would be saved. Until one day._

_A small baby was born from Lily and James Potter. They sensed great power in him, but not that of dark magic nor the magic commonly used in the world of wizards. However whenever a wizard is born a deatheater inspects the baby. When he learned of the strange aura and power that the baby had, he informed the dark lord of this new development. _

_Voldemort never heard of a baby having this kind of aura, which was a pale blue mixed with lavender. All the babies that had been born under his rule had either dark or a deep gray in their auras thanks to his black magic that had infected the land and all creatures and humans it touched. _

_This greatly disturbed but also intrigued the Dark Lord. He decided that the Potter's must bring the child to him to be inspected more. The Potter's refused to have their baby inspected like he was a lab rat. However if they didn't obey, they would all be killed. With heavy hearts, they went to the Dark Lord's great palace and had little Harry Potter in their arms snuggled in a fresh, warmed blanket. _

_The throne room was massive. It could hold over a hundred people if it wanted to. The windows were stain glass of black, green shades, silver, and white. Snake statues led up the large throne of the Dark Lord. The Lord wore a large black robe with a silver cloak adored with snakes. His eyes were blood red and his face looked like a snake. Next to him coiled up was his familiar Nagini. The Lord stood tall and powerful to the Potters; he reeked of raw dark magic. _

_He reached out his hands and the Potter's prayed that he wouldn't harm their only child. The Lord gently took the baby into his arms and carefully removed some of the blanket to get a better look at the baby._

_Besides the strange aura and magic he had, he looked like any ordinary baby. Yet when he opened his eyes, he gazed into the Dark Lord's, his deep green eyes looked so determined and somehow…unafraid. _

_The Lord was now greatly disturbed, this baby had no fear of him unlike any other baby he had come in contract with that would scream until he let the baby go. _

_What was this child? _

_The power the baby had a great and the Lord inwardly smiled. Imagine what he would teach him and imagine the power this child would have. To have him as a devoted man of the inner circle would finally bring the rest of the world to its knees. _

"_He will stay here and I will teach him."_

_The Potters looked horrified. _

"_By my lord, please he's m baby…at least give us a week with him."_

_While the Dark Lord was one without mercy and was colder then ice himself, he decided that to let this mother have her child for a week would be harmless. _

_Then he would raise the child into something great and powerful, he knew that with this child the world would never think to doubt his power. Then not just this world would fall…but many others as well._

"_I will allow only one week with your child. Then my men will come and collect him. Enjoy what time you have with him."_

_The Potter's left with their infant in a hurry._

_Lucius Malfoy appeared before the Dark Lord, "I want you to kill the Potters when you collect the baby" said the Dark Lord with an evil smirk. They would have to go to ensure the planned future for Harry._

_**A Week Later-**_

_The DeathEaters went to the Potter's home…only to find that the baby was gone._

_The parents were also gone and the house was empty._

_Lucius informed the Dark Lord and who was less then pleased. They had a nationwide search but they did find Lily and James Potter, they were in a small village by the sea. _

_When they ordered them to tell them the location of the baby, they smiled and in one second…they cast the killing curse on themselves._

_Now they will never know what happened to Harry James Potter._

_Where was he and who was his new guardian?_

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes movies, books, etc.)

Enjoy

_**Several Years Later:**_

Since the day that Voldemort won the war, Hogwarts had been shut down permanently and left to crumble away. Though he wanted to burn the building to the ground, he could not because the magic the castle contained was strong and ever-lasting. It is truly an enchanted castle in every sense.

So it was the last place anyone could expect and was covered with wards, magical traps, and other illusion spells that it would remain completely protected. Yet there were a…few occupants living in the castle. One was a small boy names Harry Potter.

Harry had been in the castle since he was a baby and was now about ten years old. He was a happy child with an intelligence that would surpass any adult. He was also resourceful and learned how to care for himself. But he wasn't alone, he was cared for by the magical creatures that still lived or moved to live in the castle. His main guardian was a chimera with the heads of a powerful lion, a mighty dragon and a ram with unsurpassed wisdom. Its body was mainly that of a lion and had claws like one too. With the exception of its eagle-like wings on its sides. The tail was a large venomous snake with large fangs and red eyes. To many this beast was terrifying, but to Harry the creature was a parental figure.

He did have a second parental figure who would visit whenever he could, his name was Severus Snape.

_Flashback:_

_Severus ran with the small baby in his arms out of the small hamlet that his parents were living in. It was no longer safe there and his parents begged them to protect the child. He swore an unbreakable oath to never let any harm to come to the Potter's only son. Though he was a servant to the dark lord he didn't want Harry to become a pawn in his wicked plans. _

_He traveled for several days on foot, if he used magic, the deatheaters would find him more quickly. They didn't know that he had taken Harry yet they would question why he was so far from the main city and the palace. No, he would have to travel swiftly and quietly if the child was to be saved. _

_Then he had an idea, Hogwarts might be safe enough for them. So they traveled to the forgotten castle under a magic cloak to hide his face and shied the baby._

_However on the road leading to the main gate, they were discovered. A small band of rouges that worked for the dark lord, with pay of course saw the pair and charged at them with their wands and daggers. Severus ran to the gate and entered the castle as fast as he could. The long main hall was covered in cobwebs and dust. Suddenly he reached the end of the hall and was trapped because the rest of the doors were magically sealed with powerful magic. He took out his wand but he was clearly outnumbered and with a baby in his arms, the odds were stacked against them. _

_Suddenly out of the darkness a large creature came and killed the men in a heartbeat. The creature stared at Severus with red eyes for a moment until it heard the crying of a small baby. Slowly the beast approached the man and looked down the small bundle in his arms. With a claw, he gently peeled away the cloth from the baby's face and small body. _

_The baby was sobbing loudly and squirmed like a little earthworm in the blankets. As the creature lowered its heads to get a better look, Severus then realized it was a chimera. But one hasn't been seen in over three hundred years and even then they were rare. _

_The lion nuzzled the baby and when the baby opened his eyes to see the creature he giggled and reached his hands up to touch the lion. _

_Since then the chimera wanted to care for the child like their own since because of their small population, having children was rare. They raised the baby and so did Severus in the safety of the castle. _

End Flashback

Harry was playing in the garden behind the school, which was were the herbology classes used to be. The garden had grown since then and had many magical plants. Harry loved plants and loved to tend to the garden when the weather was good.

Other times he would read and explore the castle. He was never bored when it came to living in Hogwarts. There were so many rooms and so many secrets that made his life an adventure.

However, every day the chimera would teach Harry various subjects that it knew and Snape would leave tons of books on both magical and non-magical subjects for Harry to read. He learned how to do wandless magic by the age of six and made potions on his own by the age of eight. He was powerful and his magic was ever growing. Severus did know about Harry's strange aura and it was true that his magic was extremely different from theirs. It grew more quickly and wasn't at all dark. It was simply pure and untainted magic…as magic should be.

Yet one day, Severus returned early to visit them. He found Harry and the chimera in the great hall. Harry was drawing on the walls.

The Chimera had many names for its four heads, but the decided on one uniform name for itself. They called them, Lorien which means strength and bravery.

Harry was using simply paint they found in one of the storage rooms in the castle. He was painting an owl with snow white feathers.

"It's wonderful Harry" said Snape. Harry turned and smiled brightly, "Uncle Sev!"

He ran to him and hugged him tightly, "I missed you!"

Lorien smiled brightly, "How was your return to the city?"

Severus sighed, "Like any other, but the deatheaters are growing in numbers as of now. The Lord plans to raid some of our neighboring countries in Europe that refuse to follow him. But I have my doubts that it will be enough."

"You are not marked like the others are you?"

Snape showed him his untattooed arm, "I'm a servant not a death eater, and I merely make potions for him nothing more."

"Is he still looking for Harry" Lorien said quietly as Harry continued to paint.

Snape nodded, "He won't give up till he is found. He will mend him into a weapon and all hope for the rest of the world will be lost."

Lorien gave low growl, "Such a foolish wizard he is."

Snape looked over to see that the ram was talking, "Dark magic like his will destroy him first before the world. Trust my words he will break down, black magic has a mind of its own and feeds on the human soul. He is no god, merely a wizard who gave his heart and soul to a dark power."

They all nodded by Snape looked a bit stunned, was dark magic that dangerous…?

Suddenly Harry gasped loudly, "My painting!"

They looked to see that the picture of the owl was glowing and suddenly it burst from the wall and flew into the air.

The owl came to life!

Stunned and in shock the owl landed on Harry's shoulder. "What happened Uncle Sev?"

Snape inspected the paint and the wall; there was no magic on either. Besides, paintings coming alive was impossible and no spell or ritual to do that exists. Then he turned to Harry, did his magic do this?

"Harry try using this chalk" he said as he picked it up from the small bucket of art tools that they found in the storage room.

Harry drew a simple picture of a butterfly…and it came to life with color and all. Snape was stunned…was this the power that Harry truly held, the power of life?

The owl fluffed its feathers and cooed happily as it nuzzled Harry's cheek.

"I think I will call her…Hedwig."

"A fine name Harry" said Lorien.

Since that day, Harry continued to experiment with his newfound power and practice his wandless magic.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

A few years after Harry learned of his strange power to bring paintings too life, the castle was teeming with creatures and magic that he created. The paintings were hung around the castle and they all could talk and leave their framed homes to explore.

At this point Harry had learned enough spells and potions to surpass even a professor. Inside of Hogwarts, Harry magic was blossoming and his childhood was rich with love and imagination.

However, outside of the stone walls, the world was on the break of destruction. The Dark Lord's army of deatheaters was pillaging the land and invading countries surrounding England. Severus watched on as Voldemort ravaged the world with shadows.

Inside of his great palace, the Dark Lord was preparing a spell to cast a long great darkness across England, to make sure the light of day was gone forever. With this he could further bring down the people with gloom to ensure their obedience and submission. As he cast the spell he saw that something was gravely wrong. A small part of the country was not being covered. In his study, along with some of his followers, they used a map that would pin-point the disturbance.

After several hours they found it, to Voldemort's surprise, it was the old Hogwarts School. "I know the school has some magic left...but enough to repel such a powerful spell" he murmured. "Someone must be living at the castle. A wizard that is replenishing the school's power."

He ordered Lucius to investigate the school and the grounds.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Harry sighed happily as he sat under a tree in the large garden outside of the school. It was a warm spring day and Harry had a book on advanced charms in one hand and an apple in the other.

His guardian was inside the castle resting and Severus was away back at the Dark Lord's palace.

Suddenly, Harry felt a disturbance in the wards surrounding the castle. Someone was trying to get in. He quickly ran into the school as he felt some of the wards get blasted away with intense magic.

He ran to his guardian who also felt the wavering of the school's magic. "We have to leave now" said the chimera as he placed the boy on his back and they went up into one of the large towers to escape from one of the windows.

The paintings were screaming and telling Harry to get out quickly. But just before they reached one of the towers, the wards finally fell and he felt several powerful wizards enter the castle.

They managed to get to the top of the tower but whoever was invading the castle was right on their tale. The chimera was about to take flight when he was hit by a stunning spell which rendered him helpless. Harry looked on in horror as the wizards in dark robes surrounded them.

Lucius who was leading the party, saw the boy and smiled. "So you've been here this whole time…the Dark lord will be pleased to have you back."

Harry really had no idea what he was taking about but he didn't want to go anywhere with the wizard.

Harry used his magic to push the wizards from the room to the hall outside and he barracked the door with wards.

"It won't do you any good Harry, your coming with us" shouted one of the men.

Harry looked around the room for something he could use to escape. He remembered that a painting he was finishing was in the room. He found it on a table near the window and using some of the paint brushes next to him, he completely the painted. A bright light filled the room.

"What is that" shouted one of the death eaters who saw the light coming from the door.

Lucius was able to destroy the wards after several minutes…to only see that the room was empty.

On the floor was a blank canvas.

"Where did the boy go?"

"We better report back to the Lord quickly" said Lucius as they apparated away.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Harry and his guardian found themselves in the middle of a dark forest, the forbidden forest outside of the castle. He was well enough away so the invaders couldn't find them but Harry now knew that his sanctuary and home was no longer safe. He had tears in his eyes as he gazed at the direction his old home was, out in the distance he could see it's faint silhouette along the horizon.

Since it was dark, they must have slept for several hours, mostly due to expending his magic too much to create a portal in one of his paintings. He didn't know exactly how he did it; he only practiced by making smaller paintings in a similar fashion which was exhausting enough.

He saw his guardian was getting up slowly and walked towards him to see if he was injured.

"We are fine Harry, we best leave now, the spell on me has finally worn off and we need to find shelter."

Harry nodded but was still heartbroken to see never be able to return to the castle he loves so much.

"But what about Severus, we have to tell him that we can't stay" Harry said, he hated having to leave him behind too.

The Chimera sighed sadly, "We have discusses this with him Harry. Your safety is important to us both and we must keep you away from the Dark Lord at all cost. He can't know our location or our leaving it's the only way to keep Voldemort as far and oblivious as possible especially now that his men have found us. He's hunt for you will increase tenfold."

He got on his guardians back and they flew off to find shelter far away from the castle, and most importantly away from the Dark Lord.

More tears fell from Harry's eyes.

#$#$#$#$##$##$##$#$#$###$#$##$#$#$

The Dark Lord was beyond pleased when he heard that finally after many years, Harry Potter was seen by his death eaters. Even though he had escaped it gave him more indicative to find the boy. But what really surprised him was the method the boy too to escape.

Through a painting?

He had never heard of such a thing, when the death eaters investigated the castle; they were astounded to find paintings that were alive and even walking out of the frames. Harry's magic was clearly powerful and the Dark Lord needed to have someone like that under his control.

Even more amazing was the magical creature he was with, a Chimera!

The Dark Lord could hardly believe who a child like Harry made friends with such a rare and powerful beast.

It's been twelve years since he last saw the baby wizard in his palace and he would do whatever he could to bring the boy back.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$##

Harry and Lorien stopped to rest in a cave that was deep in the forbidden forest. His guardian was tired and Harry also noticed that Lorien had a wound on his leg.

"My body will heal shortly Harry don't worry about me" he said quietly. Harry conjured some blankets for them and some water for his guardian. He laid down on his side next to the magical creature and felt the lion's head move closer to him.

"You don't need to fear Harry; we will find a new home."

Harry still had the small bit of fear in his mind. Of the Dark Lord and his servants. He hoped Severus was alright.

Eventually they drifted off to sleep again.

#$#$#$#$$#$##$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#

Back at the palace, Severus was worried sick. The castle was overrun by death eaters but at least Harry escaped. He was grateful for that but now he knew that the Chimera as promised had taken the boy away to find safety. Thus, he couldn't know until he had found a completely safe place. It may take weeks, even months to relocate.

With a heavy heart, he prayed that Harry would be safe; he made a promise to his parents and to himself.

He was in his potion lab when the Dark Lord requested his services a few days after Harry escaped the castle.

He kneeled before the throne and the Dark Lord smiled, "I need you to make a potion for me. We managed to find some of Harry's clothing and with that you can make a locater potion to find him."

Inwardly, Severus panicked. Though the potion would take about a week due to it being an extremely complicated potion, it would find Harry no matter where he is.

In the past, they attempted to the make the potion before but the Potter's destroyed everything they had and all the baby's things and clothing. Without that the potion was useless.

This was really, really, bad.

"It will take a week's time my lord, but it will be done" he said calmly.

The Dark Lord smiled, "Good, get to work on it right away."

Severus was dismissed, he had to find a way to warn Harry and Lorien. If he didn't in a week, Harry will be taken and the world would be doomed.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
